1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to closet ventilators for toilet fixtures, and, more particularly, to ventilators of the type having a motor driven fan in seriatim with an air fresher, and disposed in a gap between a closet seat and a flush tank, such that the fan is operable to induce vitiated air from a closet bowl, and discharge freshened air into the ambient atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
The primary problem with prior art ventilators is that they reside only in the lower part of the gap between a closet seat and a flush tank, immediately above the upper surface of a water closet. This is the part of the gap having the greatest front to back depth, but the height available is very small, since the ventilator should not interfere with the raising of the closet seat lid. Therefore, the prior art ventilators employ deep, but low, housings. The fans are necessarily very small, there is inadequate space for a high quality air freshener, and there is not enough space to accommodate a battery for energizing the motor driven fan. This has resulted in the sealing of the closet seat to the upper surface of the water closet, in order to reduce the required volume of air needed to prevent the escape of odors from the bowl. Electric ozonizing lamps, and fragrant wafers, are taught to freshen the vitiated air induced from the bowl. And, power cords and electrical receptacles are required to energize the fans and lamps. But, cords are a nuisance, receptacles are not usually found adjacent to toilets, and ozonizing lamps and fragrant wafers are only marginally effective in deodorizing vitiated air residing in closet bowls.
One way that the problem has been solved is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,262 where the housing is greatly expanded laterally, beyond the bounds of the water closet, where there is ample room for an adequate fan, air freshener, and battery. The improvement is very effective, but has a large impact on the appearance of the toilet fixture. What is needed is a large, high performance ventilator, in which the fan and air freshener are disposed in the gap, and which can accommodate means to energize the fan motor for long periods, such as a battery.